Hilltop (Road to Survival)
Hilltop is the twenty-third main story mission in The Walking Dead: Road to Survival. Plot The mission starts at the Hilltop, with Garrett being amazed. If Brock came along with the group, he will ask how many people live at the Hilltop. Paul answers by saying that there are around 200 residents at the Hilltop. If Brock came along with the group, he will also ask if there's also room for new people. Paul answers his question again by saying that there is, and if Ezekiel would approve it, then it's all good. Earl Sutton, the Hilltop's blacksmith appears. He notices a breach in the wall. Paul comments on how the Hero Player's group can fight well, but Richard sees this as a problem: he tells Paul that they encountered York and the Saviors down by the river and demanded their supplies. Paul asked if the Hero Player's group has refused. If the player chose to pay the offer, TBA If the player refused to pay the offer, then Richard will simply answer "Yeah". He also tells Paul that Negan is going to hear about it. Garrett, confused, tries to tell them that they didn't know about the situation with Negan and the Saviors, but he is quickly interrupted by Paul, saying that they'll have to deal with it. He also spots a couple walkers. As Garrett says that it's clear, York appears again, asking Garrett to guess again, calling him an asshole. Furiously, Richard tells York that what he did was "fucking stupid", and that even Negan wouldn't tolerate York following Richard. Paul shouts at York, saying that he can tell Negan that he collected already. York tells them that they're gonna regret their decisions, and that Negan is going to make them pay. After a fight, Paul tells the Hero Player and his group that they should rest at the Hilltop for a while, before looking for Abraham, Rosita and Eugene. Garrett agrees, asking where they can stay. Paul points at a building, but he is afraid that they haven't cleared it yet. If Brock came along with the group, he will say that it sounds good to him. Jesus leads the group to the other side of Hilltop where a small apartment-like triplex is located. The walkers are all around it. Their work is to cut it out for themselves. If Brock came along with the group, he'll say that the building is now secure after clearing it. But Garrett neglects this by telling him that the basement is still not secure. If Brock came along with the group, he'll humorously say: "Why is it always the basement?" Early in the morning, Negan, the leader of the Saviors, pays the Hilltop a visit. The group makes their way to the center of the town as the rest watch at a safe distance, hoping to not get spotted. Negan tells everyone a good morning, but quickly asks in a profane way where the people are that refused York's offer. Jesus tells Negan that this isn't the way how it went. Negan wants an explanation. Paul tells Negan that York already collected supplies and tried to do it again. Negan asks York if this is true. York stands his ground by claiming that the Hero Player knows that this is how it goes, and that they didn't see it that way. Negan tells York to come near him. A confident York approaches Negan. He tells York that next time, he needs to let him know when he starts doing "double dipping" and he also asks who was with York. York names all of his crew members: Clayton, Kent, Bachman, Keyes, but he is quickly interrupted with Negan almost swinging his bat at York, which meant that Negan wanted a fight. Negan tells the Hero Player that this is how he deals with people who steal from him. Paul tells Negan that they don't want this sort of trouble, but Negan also doesn't want this trouble, and according to him, so does Lucille. But he says that people shouldn't "fuck him over" and that they have to obey the rules, or else they're not better than the walkers. Garrett repeats Negan's words, which Negan likes. He also invites the Hero Player to the Sanctuary, as he has seen that he and his group can fight well, but Garrett says that they just arrived at the Hilltop. But Negan really wants them to come to the Sanctuary, claiming that it's safer there. Garrett spots a couple walkers. Negan tells them that they must handle it, because Negan is leaving along with York. Paul thanks the Hero Player for his help. He suggests that he should head towards the Alexandria Safe-Zone, because their friends may be there. Garrett agrees. Richard asks if he can come along, as he can help out with some trouble. The player gets a decision: Get directions and go with Garrett and Brock, TBA Take Richard up on his offer, Garrett will tell everyone to get a move on. Stages Credits * Hero Player * Garrett * Paul Monroe * Brock (Determinant) * Emma (Determinant) * Earl Sutton * Richard * York * Negan * Clayton * Kent * Bachman * Keyes * Numerous counts of Saviors * Numerous counts of bandits Deaths * Possibly a few Saviors Trivia * First appearance of Earl Sutton. * First appearance of Negan. * First mention of Clayton. * First mention of Kent. * First mention of Bachman. * First mention of Keyes. Category:Road to Survival Category:Road to Survival Missions